templarsoftwilightfandomcom-20200214-history
Templar Droids
The Templars of Twilight produced several classes of droids to act as security guards, sentries, cargo movers, and combat droids. Wraith-class Droid The Wraith-class Variable Use Droid was a modular droid created around 130ABY by TTI. Designed to act in the place of pretty much every other droid model the Templars produced in a pinch. They could easily preform the jobs as cargo movers, security guards, sentries, and combat droids, they even operated as light starfighters in some instances. But for all their ability to act as different things they lacked the ability to excel at one particular. The Basic Model was unarmed and could preform the actions of your average astromech droid, the Engineer Model featured much more advanced tools and could easily repair much more advanced things. The rare Anti-Personnel model was armed with two chainguns that could easily tear through targets. The Recon/Assault Model was armed with any combination of a single chaingun, blaster cannon, and machine gun. And the most used model, the security model was armed with two blasters, one set to stun, and one set to kill. XX-99 Combat Droid The XX-99 Combat Droid was the only Heavy Battle droid ever produced by the Templars of Twilight. Inspired by the B2 Battle Droid it featured heavy armor and armament. Its heavy Agrinium Armor protected the droid from heavy fire both ballistic and energy in nature. An Arm mounted Energy Shield allowed it to defend itself from more powerful attacks though this was at the cost of attacking as none of its weapons could be brought to bear while it was defending. For Armament The Droid had Three Tiers of weapons, Long-Range, Mid-Range Energy, and Close-Range Melee. The Long-Range Weapon was mounted on the shoulders, and was actually variable. The Unit could be armed with two 12 count micro missile launchers, not very effective against heavy armor but lightly armored targets and infantry were easily dealt with. Blaster cannons could be mounted on the shoulders, with a small ability to track left and right and 40o up. Similarly, Ion Cannons could be mounted on the shoulders for dealing with mechanical targets, or two light asynchronous linear-induction cannons capable of firing 4 ten pound rounds each. The Mid-Ranged energy weapons was a tri-barreled laser cannon mounted on its right arm, the blaster was very powerful but had a very short range only 100 meters. Within this range it could very easily punch through moderate armor. The Final, and closest tier, was the Melee tier, which consisted of a large Durasteel-Titanium-A claw. This claw was easily capable of crushing normal Durasteel, most bone structures, and allowed the droid to lift very heavy objects. X-100 Recon Droid The X-100 Recon Droid commonly called the SpyDr, derived from its shape and the words Spy and Dr'oid. The Templars used the droid for various things but it primarily for espionage. The droids small design and frame allowed it to operate in areas where organic spies and large droids could not. Only eight inches long and five inches tall it could easily operate in small air vents. The forward 'mandibles' of of the droid held electronic connectors that allowed it to slice into computer networks just by connecting to a single wire. It also had audio and photo receptors mounted in its body forward of its main receptors that could move into small spaces to spy on devices. The droids could easily fold their legs to their bodies and slide their rear section close to their main body and be carried by a person in their pack. Averard Penitentiary was known for having hundreds of these droids that wandered through the air ducts and service tunnels. These droids were fitted for minor maintenance and had stunners in case of an escape attempt. X-102 Security Droid The X-102 Security Droid commonly called the one-oh-two and on some occasions called the ''lil walker, was a mass produced droid used by the Templars of twilight as a Sentry, Security Droid, Scout, and Support Droid. Its design consisted of a rounded wedged main chassis, and two legs. The front of the chassis contained the droids brain, audio and photoreceptors, sensors, transmitter, and Vocabulator. The rear of the chassis contained the drive motor, ammo for the lower gun, power systems for the upper blaster, and a light shield generator. The Gun was armed with a high powered 12.7x99mm gun with 250 rounds under its 'chin' and a top mounted Blaster Turret. Its shield generator was light, only able to deflect a few heavy hits, but its armor was laminated and could take a few hits on its own. X-103 Averard Security Droid The '''X-103 Averard Security Droid was a special purpose droid built on the X-102 Security Droids frame. The droids design was slightly retrofitted to deal with the issues they would face in the Penitentiary including tougher armor and legs to deal with any physical damage a prisoner might deal upon them. The droids auto gun was removed and the blaster moved down under its chin, the extra room allowed for a more advanced blaster that could fire stun rounds and even electrify the tip so that it could act as a tazer. The droids Vocabulator allowed it to talk in any language spoken by a prisoner, and it could also transmit Admiral Averard's voice. X-104 Combat Droid The X-103 Combat Droid sometimes called Rover was a light combat droid produced by the Templars of Twilight to act as an automated soldier in times of war and as a training target for soldiers in times of peace. Reminiscent of a smaller AT-TE it had many similar functions on a much smaller scale. It was an all terrain droid, able to operate in smooth and rough terrain, and underwater up to 2km of depth. Its claws let it climb up near versicle surfaces that it could get a grasp on. For Armament the droid featured a heavy blaster cannon that could fire heavy stun rounds that could knock out a Wookiee or a full charged round that could punch a hole straight through standard combat armor. The Turret was able to lower itself into a slot in the main body so that the droid had a more streamline figure while running at high speeds, but it could only fire forward while doing so. X-105 Patrol Droid The X-105 Patrol Droid was considered by most to be the predecessor of the Wraith-class Droid. Essentially a X-102 Droids main chassis with a repulsor lift system instead of legs and a motor system. Because of this the droid had much more functionality than its land based brother. It could operate at higher altitudes up to 2km above ground in normal gravity, and it could move through water with ease. Their under slung laser cannon cannon was much more powerful than the blaster cannon of its brothers. It could fire blasts or a short concentrated beam that could cut through a target. The droid was used commonly for recon and patrol in combat areas and it was used at Averard to patrol large rooms like the mess hall and cargo bays, they were also used to escort and observe shuttles coming and going from the penitentiary. TTL Training Droid The TTL Training Droid (Twilight Templar Lightsaber Training Droid) was a lightsaber training droid used by the Templars of Twilight to help them and their students, and in some occasions elite Remsian military units, learn how to fight a lightsaber wielding opponent. Each droid was programed with knowledge of all the core lightsaber combat styles by Greyst Denali, though they were never a full replacement or match for the original. The droids had two settings that needed to be set when used for training, style and combat level. As previously stated it could be set to any of the core lightsaber styles, combat level was rated from 1-10 1 being the lowest level, for new Genin, 10 being the highest, used only by masters with a high mastery of combat. After 100 ABY Vincent Mikaru I saw fit to add Echani martial arts to their programing tree. After 135 ABY the two Kages added Tsurugi Enkatsu and Tsurugi Kyouran to their programing tree as well. S1-series Astromech The S1-Series was originally designed to be a maintenance droid for Averard Penitentiary and while that purpose fell away, the droids design continued. A circular half meter disk with six metallic legs, three large photoreceptors, and two mandibles designating its front. The design was simplistic, meant to conserve space, and make the droid able to go into places that normal astromech couldn't. Each leg of the droid held a tool that gave the droid functionality, a universal access tool, plasma torch, energy connector, manipulator claws (the middle leg on both sides contained one of these) and a 10 meter grapple launcher. Each of these legs could easily fold up and under the droid, with only a small prong pointing out from under the droid. This was done because the droid featured a low-powered repulsor system allowing it to hover about 4 and a half feet above the ground. The top of the droid, behind the photoreceptors was a holographic emitter, allowing the droid to display communications and messages, and the forward mandibles could emit a short ranged wielding/cutting laser that had a range of ten meters and could be used as a weapon. The droids were designed to fit onto normal astromech ports and fit into armored compartments on some Templar fighters like the Vindicator-class. Category:Templar Equipment